Secrets Aren't Meant To Stay Secret
by Allicat6
Summary: A new school is never easy. But with eight siblings it’s impossible. What happens when Cloud’s past surfaces, and nothing seems to go right for the blonde. Will he truly slip into darkness or find his light? Cloud x Leon Yaoi


Secrets Aren't Meant To Stay Secret

Author: I own nothing

Rating: M

Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, X-2 and KH/KH2 Xover, AU.

This is yaoi....

Pairings: Main: Cloud x Leon (Squall) Side: Vincent x Kadaj, Zack x Sephiroth, Reno x Yazoo, Sora x Riku, Roxas x Axel, Zexion x Demyx, Seifer x Zell, Irvine x Marluxia, Xenmas x Saix, Mentioned Only: Elena x Tseng, Yuna x Tidus, Lulu x Wakka.

Past Relationships: Rinoa x Leon(Squall), Axel x Demyx, Marluxia x Saix, Irvine x (pretty much everyone from FF VIII), Vincent x Lucrecia, Cloud x Loz. (Only mentioning)

Character Deaths(past): Loz (Riku's brother), Rinoa(Leon's past girlfriend, Lucrecia (Vincent's ex) .

Other Characters Included: Laguna (Leon's, Tifa's, and Selphie's dad), Rikku and Paine (Yuna's best friends), Red XIII ( The Principle), Aerith ( Cloud's new best friend, and Yuna's sister), Barret ( Math Teacher), Ward ( The school janitor), Kiros ( Science Teacher), Auron ( English Teacher), Selphie ( Leon's Friend, Tifa's and Leon's sister), Cid ( History Teacher), Kamari ( School Security Guard), Quistis ( Irvine's Cousin), Tifa (Leon's and Selphie's sister), Kairi ( Axel's, Reno's, and Marluxia's sister), Namine ( Cloud's, Kadaj's, Sephiroth's, Yazoo's, Sora's, Roxas, and Zack's sister), Yuffie ( Aerith's cousin), Edea ( Vincent's sister), Xu( The vice principle).

Summary: A new school is never easy. But with eight siblings it's impossible. What happens when Cloud's past surfaces, and nothing seems to go right for the blonde. Will he truly slip into darkness or find his light?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter One: School and siblings

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Cloud sighed, this was the start of a new life, a new school. Dorms and all, it was highschool still, but it was a private one that only the rich could get into. Luckily for him, he had so much money in his family, it wasn't funny. Sephiroth was the oldest sibling, he worked here at Destiny High. He was the Student teacher in one of the classes. He was Eighteen exactly. The next two siblings were fraternal twins, Kadaj and Yazoo. They both worked at a McDonalds not too far from the school. They were both seventeen and pain in the assess too. The next was himself, at sixteen he was the middle child. Sometimes he wondered why his parents had so many kids. The next were what he called the wonder twins. Sora and Roxas, both at the age of sixteen, supposedly identical twins, but they didn't look alike. Sora was very peppy and hyper. While Roxas was so quiet and moody, people wondered how they were related at all. Finally the youngest sibling, she was fifteen and the only girl. Namine was quiet and sophisticated. Then there was there third cousin, who was only their cousin through a failed marriage of their second cousin, Riku. He and Sora definitely didn't care that they were related, since he always hit on Sora. He was Eighteen, just like Sephiroth. The younger siblings didn't work, neither did he. But his father was Rufus Shinra. Only, they'd all belonged to Rufus, except for Cloud. Cloud had been adopted by the man. There was also their step brother, Zack. Cloud could've sworn they were related, with spiky black hair like that. Zack was Seventeen. But in truth, he and Zack shared a birthday, but they weren't related. They'd both been adopted that day. Cloud wondered why Rufus wanted so many kids. He was now a single parent, after their mother had died at birthing Namine. He ran the entire operation that was Shinra, it was a military company, that produced guns, and war equipment. He was often called a merchant of death.

Anyway, as Cloud moved in, he wondered who his roommate would be. Hopefully not one of his siblings. Sephiroth already lived here, this was the first year Cloud would be here. Rufus had a lot of money, but Cloud had previously been home schooled all his life. In fact, all of them had been, except for Spehiroth. But Sephiroth had been home schooled until he went to college. After coming here, Rufus had decided after Sora had begged him, to let them all go to school. Sora bounded down the hallway excitedly. He and Riku had a room together. Riku lived with them, because of the divorce. But he and Sora never got enough time together. It was obvious that they were in love, they were both just dense as hell. He heard something, he turned and saw a fiery red head next to Roxas.

"Hey there cutey. I guess we're roommates, the names Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Said the egotistical voice of the red head.

He could see Roxas blush at the comment, but he just went inside with a "I'm Roxas", and Axel decided to pester him more. He almost laughed at that. He then turned and saw that right next door to Axel and Roxas, was another red head who looked like Axel.

"Hi I'm Yazoo." Spoke my brother.

"I'm Reno baby! Yo, I saw a few guys like you 'round here." Spoke Reno.

"I have eight siblings. Sora, Roxas, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Namine, Cloud, Zack, and Riku. Well Riku's actually our cousin. So technically I guess it's seven." Spoke Yazoo's very feminine voice.

"Whoa! Dude! A litter of ya. Yeah, I've got a twin here, Axel, our younger sister Kaira, and our older bother Marluxia. By the way, you're just as pretty as a girl, if not prettier." Spoke Reno's slang ridden voice.

Yazoo flipped his hair and blinked innocently at Reno, oh god, he was so hitting on the red head. I turned to see a man in a red cloak, and black, with a claw go up to Kadaj's room.

"My name is Vincent Valentine." Spoke the man's deep voice.

"Aren't you a little old to be here at School?" Asked Kadaj.

"I'm eighteen. I'm a Senior this year." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

"Whoa! Sorry man, thought you were older!" Exclaimed Kadaj.

"I get that a lot." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

"I'm Kadaj, and you are most definitely gonna looove me." Spoke Kadaj with a catlike grin, he was definitely holding a double meaning in that sentence.

He turned to see Sephiroth and Zack had a room together. Zack was on top of Sephiroth, giving him a headache obviously, as he babbled on about how cool this school year was going to be. His sister Namine was in a room with a red headed girl, named Kairi. They were going on about how boys were annoying. He sighed in annoyance, where was his roommate? Just then a guy with very dark blue eyes, almost purple ones, a scar, and brown hair came in.

"My name's Leon. I guess we're roommates." Spoke his deep voice.

' He's really hot...wait...gotta keep it together.' Thought Cloud. "I'm Cloud. So Leon, how old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Seventeen, but I'm a Junior. Cloud...right? I guess we'll be in class together." Spoke Leon's deep voice.

"I'm Seventeen too. I have enough siblings to sink a battle ship. My older brother is Sephiroth. I have three siblings the same age as me. Zack, Kadaj, and Yazoo. I have three younger siblings who are Sora, Roxas, and Namine. Not to mention, our step cousin, Riku, who lives with us. Yeah...we're all from Rufus Shinra." Spoke Cloud's calm voice.

"Wow...that's a lot of siblings. I have a few myself. My younger sister Tifa, and my adopted sister Selphie. They're both too much some times." Spoke Leon's cold voice.

"Say, I was gonna go to the mall later to get a few things, everyone is going I hear, since we all need clothes. Do you wanna come?" Asked Cloud.

"Yeah sure, we could get to know each other better then." Spoke Leon's non-caring voice.

- An Hour Later -

Cloud was there with all of his siblings. Leon was there with his sisters, one of which, Tifa, was hitting on Cloud, who was ignoring her. Reno, Axel, Kairi, and Marluxia were there too. Selphie had brought along her friends, Irvine, Zell, and Seifer. Seifer and Leon kept glaring at each other. Kadaj had brought along Vincent, who had also brought along his friends, Tseng, Elena, and Rude. Reno was also hanging out with them. Marluxia had brought along his gang, Saix, Xenmas, Zexion, and Demyx. Axel was hanging out with them too, but everyone of them kept calling Zexion, Zexy. Sora was bouncing along with Riku, as they looked around. The sight was uncanny. Cloud was with Leon as they went into a Hot Topic. Axel, Roxas, and Marluxia's gang went into Spencer's. Sora and Riku went to American Eagle for Sora, since Riku didn't shop there. Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, and Zell went into the food court for some food first. Vincent, Elena, Kadaj, Rude, Yazoo, Tseng, and Reno went into Macy's for Elena first. Kairi and Namine went into Forever 21. Tifa found her friends, Yuffie, Aerith, and Quistis, who all went into a Sears. While Zack and Sephiroth went into a candy store that Zack had spotted.

- First off, Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Zexion, Xenmas, Demyx, Saix. In Spencers -

Axel kept on playing with things, the store clerk, Larxene helped everyone as they looked around. Roxas was just following Axel like a puppy dog.

"So Axel, what's your family like?" Asked Roxas nervously.

"Awww...Roxy, I'm glad you asked. It's nice to get to know someone. My brother Marluxia's always bossing us around, but ever since our parents died, he kind of has to. Luckily they left us their entire fortune. My sister Kairi is a slut, and always hitting on guys, I think she lost her virginity when she was fourteen. We live with her, but we don't like her, she basically told us a while back, that she hated us. Reno and I are the closest. He and I always crack jokes on people. But he's part of Vincent's Gang, the Turks. They're basically the rules of the school. While we vandalize places, and annoy the teachers. We're called Organization XIII. You see, there were twelve of us, until you came along. So we just changed the name, would you be part of our gang?" Asked Axel.

"Sure, but I'm kind of quiet..." Spoke Roxas.

"Yeah I know. But it's ok. Larxene runs this store, she's a member too. All the other members no longer live around here. So it's just us few." Spoke Axel's expert voice.

"Hey Axel...thanks. You've really made me feel welcome." Spoke Roxas's voice.

Axel just grinned as he picked up a key chain. Marluxia smirked at his brother's obvious happiness.

- Second off, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Seifer -

"Seifer must you always try to fight with him?" Asked Selphie.

"Listen, he's the one who's always like ' I'm Leon', his name is Squall, and if he hates us that much, then so be it." Spoke Seifer's annoyed tone as he ate his pizza.

"I think he's just trying to get over her Seifer. Maybe one day, he'll be able to be around us without thinking about her." Spoke Irvine's calm tone.

"Yeah right, kind of like you around Marluxia. I know he causes trouble Irvine, but you so have a crush on him." Spoke Zell while eating a hot dog.

"It's not his fault that Rinoa died in a car crash with her father. It was an accident, I'm just saying be a little nicer." Spoke Selphie as she ate her salad.

"Besides that Seifer, I have hit on him a lot, I don't think he's interested, but that doesn't mean I won't grab his ass next time I see him." Spoke Irvine with a perverted grin as he slurped his smoothie.

- Third off, Vincent, Elena, Kadaj, Rude, Yazoo, Tseng, and Reno -

"Does this make me look fat?" asked Elena with some very flattering pants on.

The guys rolled their eyes. Tseng told her it was great, and they all just leaned up against the wall, waiting for Elena.

"Is it always like this?" Asked Kadaj.

"Pretty much, we let her try on things and then go wherever we want after words. We all gotta take turns yo." Spoke Reno's slang voice.

"So Reno, who're your new friends?" Asked Rude.

"This is Yazoo. He's my new roommate, and he's pretty. As for Kadaj, ask Vincent." Spoke Reno's slang like voice.

Yazoo blushed and batted his eyes a couple of times, making Reno groan as he felt himself react to that. He was too pretty for his own good.

"Kadaj is my roommate, and he's very interesting to me. He doesn't run away at my appearance." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

"I know I'm interesting, but you're definitely the hot one here. I gotta say, I don't see why anyone would run away. You've got that mysterious beauty." Spoke Kadaj's sly voice.

No one could see Vincent blush, but they all looked at Kadaj as if he was nuts. He just gave them a cat like grin, but what really shocked everyone was when Vincent reached out with his human hand and grabbed Kadaj's ass. Kadaj just grinned like a maniac and gave a perverted look to Vincent. However they were interrupted as Elena came out again with a dress on.

- Fourth Off, Zack and Sephiroth -

"Zack, you and sugar is a bad idea." Spoke Sephiroth's serious tone.

"Awww....come on Sephy." Spoke Zack's childish voice.

"Zachary....please refrain from that." Spoke Sephiroth's serious tone of voice.

"You know it's only because I looooove you so much!" Exclaimed Zack's childish tone.

'If you only knew Zack.' Thought Sephiroth, as he bought Zack his candy, finally giving in. Zack ate it happily as they left.

- Fifth off, Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, and Quistis -

"Cloud is sooo hot." Spoke Tifa dreamily.

"I think he's gay Tifa. He was kind of all around Leon." Spoke Aeris's wise tone.

"Yay! Yaoi!" Exclaimed Yuffie.

"Girls, focus. How are these pants on me?" Asked Quistis.

"You really think he's got a thing for my brother?" Asked Tifa.

"Oh I know it." Spoke Aeris.

"They look great Quisty!" Exclaimed Yuffie.

- Sixth off, Kairi and Namine -

"Sora's cute!" exclaimed Kairi.

"He's gay, and in love with our cousin, Riku." Spoke Namine calmly.

"Doesn't mean I can't fantasize!" Exclaimed Kairi.

"I'd focus on repairing your family situation, they don't seem to like you too well." Spoke Namine's wise tone.

"Yeah...what do you think I should get them as 'I'm sorry' gifts." Spoke Kairi's sweet tone.

"Hmmm....let's mall and stuff, and find something for them all. They will forgive you since you've finally stopped going around to all the guys." Spoke Namine's calm tone.

"Is this skirt too skimpy?" Asked Kairi.

"Nope, just right." Said Namine with a grin.

- Seventh off, Sora and Riku -

They'd finished at American Eagle quickly and were now at Hot Topic after the other two had left.

"Sora, I think we found some good things for you." Said Riku while examining some black lipstick.

"Riku, you know what, I think that lipstick would look great on you." Spoke Sora's innocent tone.

"Really? Ok then, well it might look even better all over you." Spoke Riku with a perverted grin.

"Riku...I....I...." Began Sora but they were cut off as a security guard ran past them.

- Last, Leon and Cloud -

"I think my sister Tifa was ready to molest you." Spoke Leon's all knowing voice.

"I'm gay thanks. And really, I hope that doesn't affect your opinion of me." Spoke Cloud's calm voice.

"Not at all. But hey, what do you think of these pants?" Asked Leon in a seriously hot pair of black leather pants.

"Besides the facts that's all you own. They're ' really hot', nice." Spoke Cloud as he tried to get his mind off that ass, failing miserably.

"Thanks, I'll get them. You should get that shirt."said Leon. ' since it's so damn tight, and you are cut, and really fuckin' hot' thought Leon.

"Ummm ok." Spoke Cloud's calm voice.

'What did I just think!? Oh hell, denial is so not worth it. I'm so bisexual. What would she think though?' thought Leon bitterly. ' I can;t let myself fall for him.' thought Leon.

- After shopping was done -

Cloud unloaded his things into his room, being very neat and tidy. Afterwards as he walked out, he saw a blonde kid and his brunette girlfriend making out in the halls. Blushing as he pictured Leon and himself doing that, as the kid broke away from the kiss with his girlfriend, a blonde girl, and a girl with silver hair ran up.

"Hey Rikku, hay Paine. So what do you think of Tidus here?" She asked.

"He's cute! I approve!" Exclaimed the blonde girl.

"He's fine with me." Spoke the silver haired girl.

' I remember when I had him.' thought Cloud bitterly.

-flashback-

Blood lay sprayed out across the pavement, as Cloud sighed and looked at his sword. He hadn't meant to get so angry...he'd just killed the man he'd loved.

- End Flashback -

' I can't be allowed to love again.' Thought Cloud bitterly.

But as Leon ran up, he figured this would be a problem, he was already falling. Maybe Leon wouldn't be the bastard Loz had been.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author: That was sooo long.

Cloud: Oh my, crack pairings a little?

Author: Irvine and Marluxia would be sooo hot though.

Irvine : backs away slowly.

Author: I hope I get reviews!


End file.
